Promise of a Life Time
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke spend some quality alone time together in the idle time under the cover of Susano'o. MANGA SPOILERS JUNE 2014. Hope you enjoy this Naru/Sasu Oneshot, Smut, Yaoi. Feel free to R&R.


**Title: **Promise of a Lifetime  
**Author:** Serenity / Tsuki Kami Kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto  
**Genre:** Naruto Yaoi Smut, takes place during chapter 678.  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS! If you aren't up to date with the manga (June 2014), please do not read this as it contains spoilers.  
**Summary: **Madara has performed his jutsu! Sasuke uses the idle time to mess around with Naruto inside their heads with Tsukuyomi after years of silence. What can happen in days and weeks can take place in mere seconds in the real world!  
**Beta: **Thank you to ShadowedSoulSpirit, and anyone else currently beta'ing this story!

**~WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MANGA SPOILERS UP TO JUNE 2014~**

"Anyway, Madara started his jutsu. It's an extremely powerful genjutsu. All of the people outside have probably been affected by it. We might be the only ones safe."

"The infinite tsukuyomi..." Kakashi mulled.

"Then that means everyone..." I said,

"is inside a dream," Sasuke finished.

* * *

"Ku...rama?" I looked around in the deep red room. I couldn't see him or sense him. I couldn't sense any of the beasts.

"He can't hear you," A velvet voice whispered into my ear. I spun around. Sasuke stood before me, eyes staring deeply into me.

"You..." I started, "What have you done? Where are we?"

He laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "Don't need any pesky observers," He licked his lips slowly, delicately, keeping eye contact with me the entire time.

"You fucking bastard..." I found myself shoved up against a red wall. He had fucking done it. We're in the middle of a fight that will determine the future for the entire world, and he's dragged me into his tsukuyomi playground.

"Ku ku ku ku..." He smiled and dug his face into the nape of my neck. He took in one deep breath through his nose, taking in my scent. Oh dear gods.

"I could break out of this jutsu, you realize right?" I felt a smile on his lips and a short huff.

"But you won't..." That conceited douchebag. That sadly, right douchebag. The craving welled up deep inside me, something inherently beastly that rivals only my nine tails. It's been too long. Too long.

Before I knew it, my arms wrapped around his now broad shoulders and my hands tangled into his mess of thick locks. I too, nested my face into his neck and snuggled into him.

"I was right, you know?" I sulked.

"About?"

"About you being a brother to me."

His body tensed and he huffed, "Whatever."

"The great Naruto-sama has finally trumped Sasuke in wit."

"Haha, you wish. You will always be an usura tonkachi to me," He hugged me tighter. He didn't say this part, but he didn't need to. I felt it resound deep within my being. 'My usura tonkachi...'

"Don't ever leave me again."

"We'll see..."

"I mean it Sasuke. Don't let go of me."

"Naruto..." He paused in contemplation, "...I won't."

Before I knew it my lips were finally about to meet his but suddenly Sasuke stopped.

Sasuke laughed and chimed in. "Dad would be so proud," I laughed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me you fool!" My eyes met his dark orbs with a deep ferocity, yearning, unrelenting.

He licked my chin, my neck, my ear lobe, and finally around my lips, teasing them with the thing I wanted, that he wasn't giving to me. I stomped his foot ("Ow!") and pushed my tongue into his mouth, at last mixing with him, and melting into him.

My entire body was on fire. I hugged him tighter and tighter, so tight he would never be able to escape me. He also clung onto me for dear life. I know I'm a dumbass, but this guy... this fucking guy is the biggest dumbass of all. Before I knew it we started stripping down our clothes, in a whirlwind of passion.

"You only ever needed me and nothing else, moron!" I said, gasping for air.

"I'll say this once and one time only so you better remember it for the rest of your life. I was an idiot, Naruto. I'm so sorry," The next thing I remember is hitting the hard crimson floor with my bare back. His hand dug into my blonde locks and he straddled me, kissing along and down my neck. He kissed my collar bone, leaving a gleaming wet trail against my burning skin, in his tongues wake. He took in a nipple into his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it. I moaned.

"You're gonna have to make it up to me, bastard," I said looking down at his face; it was now looking up at mine.

"I intend to."

We shared this knowing look for what came next. He maneuvered his way down to my crotch. Soon he had my very firm hard on rubbing against his tongue and cheek. I groaned loudly. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I wasn't going to last long. I couldn't handle this kind of feeling after so long of missing this giant dumbass. I was so overwhelmed by my feelings for him I couldn't hold myself back anymore and finally exploded. I felt myself fading, and before long I could no longer see my red surroundings. For the first time since receiving these new powers, I could no longer see or sense Sasuke. All I saw was the stars of the universe, spinning deep within my head. My mind was in a daze. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. And I was just another star with them.

"AAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I moaned loudly. I came deep into his genjutsu mouth.

"Ku ku ku ku," I looked down at him, "Ku ku ku ku," he had a simply sinister look on his face ... No ... he wouldn't...

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CANCEL THIS GENJUTSU," I yelled at him.

"I'm just kidding. I want to spend more time with you before we go back... I've wanted this for so long."

He made his way back up until his face met mine.

'I've wanted you for so long...' I heard his voice clearly inside my head, and he kissed me. Remnants of my repugnant essence hit my tongue but what the hell, I kissed him back, pulling his body as close to mine as possible.

We stopped kissing and he pulled himself away a little bit, further supporting some of his weight with his knees. His eyes stared at mine, waiting. Waiting for permission. I lifted my hand up and touched the side of his face, caressing it. He closed his eyes for a short moment and leaned into my caress. He looked at me again and I began shuddering, and simply nodded.

He simply said, "Don't regret it," and started attacking me ferociously. Caressing, stroking every part of me he could reach. He spit into his fingers and inserted a digit into me. And then another. I moaned in slight pain and discomfort. He has never... taken me before. My body is not used to this, so naturally nor is my genjutsu body.

"Be...gentle," I breathed out and as I said that I felt even more pain as he went further inside of me with his fingers. Probing, exploring. The pain soon faded further away and a new feeling welled up within me.

"It will feel good soon..." He muttered and then suddenly I was blinded by white light as his fingers hit their mark. I felt his grin bare down upon me as he realized from the look on my face that he had done so.

I couldn't help but moan, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...", and his fingers moved in and out of me, hitting my spot. It was complete and utter torment. The surge of pleasure was too much. "Stop... stop..." I pleaded.

"Oh… don't worry. I'll stop," He took out the fingers and replaced them with something else. The boundaries between us seemed to be unraveling more and more. Already he has had me emotionally, even spiritually, and now he's taken the last of me in the physical realm. Ahhh...This is it, isn't it. I've given him everything I am; there is nothing left.

"Ummmmmmf," I moaned. Sasuke was... inside of me... The two of us fit together like matching pieces of a puzzle. I could feel him, I could sense him, everything about him was digging into my core, deeper, deeper still. Becoming one with me. I pulled him close and bent my legs so my knees raised into the air, and he began a rhythm... slow at first, until I calmed down. His eyes never left my face. Watching my face scrunch up in pain, observing it when it showed pleasure, and feeling my body shaking in its scared and apprehensive anxiety.

So self-absorbed I was, I did not notice how Sasuke was holding up. I gazed up in wonder at his beautiful form, mounting and riding on top of me in the deepest of desperation. He had sweat running down his serious face, down his chest, some of it on his bangs dripping with a splash onto me. My arms reached around his back and my fingers dug in, pushing him inward into me. And he stopped his movements for a moment. And took in the environment, looked around... and then I noticed I wasn't the only one who was scared. He was shaking ever so slightly. I caressed his back and his hair, and after looking at each other's eyes, feeling we couldn't possibly look away again, we shared another kiss.

"You okay, Sasuke?" I whispered after our mouths left one another.

"Ah..." He uttered me in affirmation, "Say it more. My name."

"Sasuke?" He nodded, "Sa-su-ke," I offered him. He shuddered a little, along with starting to move inside me once again.

"I've... always," He thrust deeper. Pain and an even greater pleasure shot through my body as the end of his manhood touched my sensitive place, "Loved hearing," he thrust again, as deep as before, "your voice," I moaned loudly again.

"SASUKE!" I gave him.

"Especially when," thrust, "AAHHHH!"

"You said my name!" THRUST! "SASUKEHHHHH!" I cried out and for a second time I came, all over his stomach as he continued to pound my deep within.

I felt like I was no longer grounded, no longer alive. No longer Naruto. I had become something different and was flying to a higher place away from here. Another time. Soon I realized I was no longer feeling my own self, I was feeling _both of us_. My body convulsed in our shared euphoria as he continued to pound my deep within. I returned to Earth. I saw my hands were covered with his blood as the short nails had dug into his back and mauled his beautiful body. For the first time, I was glad this wasn't reality.

"Ngggggggggh!" He beastly howled out loud, his neck lurching up and forward and I felt his cum shoot up into me and my ass muscles sucked on his cock in its own ecstasy, absorbing his pleasure deep inside of me. I don't think I've ever felt so good as now.

"Sasuke... " I sighed out.

"Damnit, why are you so fucking sexy?" He queried as he looked down at me again, and shifted to being half on me and half next to me. He began caressing the side of my face with his hand.

"Am I? Kaachan said I got her looks," I said, basking in the rapture he had bestowed upon me, looking at him.

"You met with your mother huh..." I nodded in reply. I could see his eyes start to lose their focus of me and he stared into space.

"Sorry, Sasuke... I probably shouldn't have mentioned it..." I squeezed his other hand.

"It's okay. It's fine," For the longest of times, we held each other's gaze. I wish I could read his mind right now, know what he's thinking. What he's feeling. I think I have a fair idea, though.

"So what now?" I queried.

"We have to wait out the jutsu. When it lifts I'll take Susano'o off us and we will take down that mother fucker."

"He can bet his sorry ass we will!" I replied.

Some time passed, of us lying next to each other, gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands.

"I love your eyes," I let out, breaking the peaceful silence, "I like them when they're black, though and not… you know. They match your hair and then suddenly your whole face seems so perfect to me, and I... I just can't help myself around you. Just thinking of you while you were away was unbearable. Like I was truly alone and didn't have a single friend in the world. I have always wondered why I feel so much, like when we're together you..." I trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"You complete me?" He interjected.

"Yeah..." I replied with a nod.

"I didn't... want to admit the existence of them... that they were inside of us. No... that's not it. I just... couldn't face myself and the possibility that I was perfectly happy with you, being by your side, forgetting my past. I had to get away before those feelings overpowered my goals. They were overbearing, and I could tell some of it wasn't even me. The love, I mean..." He stroked my bottom lip with his thumb, "I knew some of it was, off...somehow. It scared me, because I was crazily willing to do anything for you even if it meant giving up my life and I couldn't live with that. Knowing that one day it might be my last and I hadn't even tried to avenge my family and clan."

"It was suffocating me," he finished, "choking the life out of me while I was watching you get stronger. I felt like I had just stagnated... blinded by the peace and happiness that you gave to me."

"Sasuke..." I squeezed his hand again, "I'm just glad you came back to me, and to us." He looked at me weirdly, almost worriedly.

"You probably won't be saying that when you see the future I want..." His eyelids lowered, and his mood darkened.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are here, with me. I will go through anything together with you. It's a promise of a life time," I smiled and kissed his nose. I love him. I love Sasuke. Nothing and no one can stop this love now.

He looked at me thoughtfully, for the first time I felt the darkness in his ebony eyes lift.

"Me too," He replied with a smile.

OWARI.

* * *

**A/N** I assure you, they had more sexy time after this! Hope you enjoyed it. I've wanted to write this since chapter 678 and wrote a bit then yesterday eventually started writing and didn't stop until it was done. It's not perfect, I know! But I hope it conveys what I wanted it to. I think that it's not as good as my old writing but I haven't word crafted in so very long, and currently I'm super lazy on improving my writing pieces! It's just nice to get these little ideas onto 'paper' and remind myself this can exist, if only in my head. **Edit:** Got some Beta readers going over it, thanks guys S2!

Thank you.

TKK / Serenity-chan


End file.
